Goodbye
by Kissy Fishy
Summary: As tragic as I could write. Enjoy. Rated T for intense sorrow, blood, and death. Depicts the death of Mork and how it affects Mindy.
1. Chapter 1: A Fine Farewell

There wasn't time for the driver to stop. He had just come around the corner- there was no way he could have seen the man! There was no way he could have swerved in time. He couldn't even see the traffic light! It wasn't his fault!

And yet here was the ambulance, swinging around the corner to pick up the man in his dorky rainbow suspenders and childish vest. The siren screamed as the paramedics slammed on the brakes and rushed out with the gurney. They pulled the man out from under the car, and the driver had to look away.

So much blood.

"He's not breathing," said one of the paramedics.

"I don't even have a heartbeat," said the other.

A crowd was gathering, surrounding the now dented and blood splattered truck, and causing the driver who sat on the curb even more guilt. He felt horribly sick and weighed down, and the inquisitive stares weren't helping. There were murmurs running through the crowd as the witnesses explained what had happened.

The paramedics packed up the bloody man in the back of the ambulance and sped away, leaving a very confused crowd and one horribly traumatized driver.

***

"We'll have to do surgery if we're going to save him," said the doctor.

"But doctor, he's out cold!" exclaimed the nurse. "We can't get his consent, and there's no one to give us permission."

"Then we'll have to just go right ahead," the doctor replied solomnly. "Did you find any identification on him?"

"No," she answered. "There was only a card for a day care center in Boulder."

"Call them," the doctor told her. "Describe the man. Ask them if they know who he is."

***

The phone at Pine Tree Day Care Center rang amidst all the noise. Mrs. Fowler ran to get it, muttering, "I hope that's Mork." She picked up the phone and said, "Mork, you're two hours late! The children have been waiting for you and-."

"Ma'am?" said the voice on the other end. She certainly wasn't Mork. "Um, my name is Lisa Megis; I'm a nurse at Denver Hospital. I'm calling to find out if you know a man with brown hair, blue eyes-."

"Is he wearing rainbow suspenders?" Mrs. Fowler asked in horror.

"Yes, ma'am, he is."

Mrs. Fowler swallowed. "And… he's in the hospital now?"

"Yes."

"What happened to Mork?!" she cried, causing the children to fall silent and listen.

"He's been hit by a car, ma'am. We need to perform surgery, and we must get the consent of a family member-."

Mrs. Fowler interrupted her again. "I have to call Mindy. She's the only family he's got."

"Ma'am, please, if you could just give us her number, we'll call her and everything will be much faster."

Mrs. Fowler took a deep, shuddering breath, nodded, and told the nurse the number.

***

Mindy Mconnell was on her way out the door when the phone rang. She spun around on her heel, accidently took the long way around the couch, and answered it in an out of breath voice. She was late for her job interview.

"Hello?" she panted.

"Is this Mindy Mconnell?" asked the other person.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Mrs. Mconnell, I'm a nurse at Denver Hospital. We need to perform surgery on your husband. If you could just-."

"On Mork?" she asked, confused.

The nurse paused. "…Yes, that seems to be his name."

Mindy gaped. "Mork needs… surgery?"

Slowly, the nurse explained the situation again. Mindy heard her words, but couldn't get her mind to process. Finally, she forced herself to speak. "Y-yes, you can perform the surgery. But you need to wait until I get there. There's something I need to explain."

She slammed the phone down and practically sprinted out of the apartment, causing Mr. Bickley to yell at her angrily. Mearth wasn't home, and there was no time to call for him.

***

The doctor rolled his eyes when he heard Mindy's request. "We're going to have to proceed with the surgery right away if there's any chance of him surviving."

"I understand," said the nurse. "She gave us her consent, so we can begin."

The doctor walked to the operating room, snapped on his rubber gloves, and began to remove the pieces of metal lodged inside the man.

***

Mindy leapt into her jeep and landed awkwardly, causing a sharp pain to go up her leg. She jammed the key in the ignition, but the car wouldn't start. She cranked the key again and again, willing the engine to turn. Finally, it roared to life, and she was gone.

***

"Nurse?" the doctor said, concerned. They had removed most of the metal from the patient, and were examining his internal organs. "Something's wrong with this man."

The nurse stepped forward, the thermometer in her hand. "He's only sixty-three degrees!" she exclaimed.

"He doesn't have a heart," stuttered one of the surgeons.

"But the monitor's going!" stated another.

One of them stared at the sight before him, horrorfied. "This isn't right…."

The intercom rang. "Dr. Lucas, there's a woman to see you. She says it concerns a man named Mork?"

"That's his name," said the nurse, gesturing to the man on the table.

The doctor hurried over to the wall and held down the button to respond. "Send her immediately. I'm in OR 3."

Not even two minutes later, a flustered woman with brown hair and anxious eyes burst straight through the doors of the operating room, yelling "Stop! Stop the operation!"

A nurse came flying in behind her. "Ma'am, you can't be in here. They're operating." She grabbed the woman's arm and pulled- hard.

"I need to talk to the doctor about Mork!" the woman continued. "There's something I need to explain!"

"Let her in," commanded Dr. Lucas.

The nurse released her death grip on the woman, turned promptly on her heel, and stormed away. The woman turned to Dr. Lucas. "Doctor, my husband, he's-."

"Who are you?" asked Dr. Lucas.

"I'm Mindy Mconnell, and that's my husband you have on the operating table," she said, panting. Mindy Mconnell cringed away from the sight of her husband, unable to take the blood and open wounds. "And, if you may have noticed, he's not… normal."

"Oh, you mean besides the fact that he doesn't have a heart?" jeered one of the surgeons.

"Yes. See, Mork isn't… human, I guess. He's an… an alien."

Silence filled the operating room, broken only by the sound of metal tools clattering to the ground.

The heart monitor began to beep urgently and insistantly. The man- no, creature- on the table began to twitch and convulse. It coughed and blood bubbled up to its lips.

"_Do something!_" Mindy shrieked. "_He's dying!_"

Confused, the surgeons and doctor panicked. They didn't know what to do with something so far from being human. "Maybe we can shock him!" suggested one of them.

"We can't do that!" another argued. "We don't know where his heart is!"

"Blood transfusion?"

"No, it'd be like putting cat blood in a human."

"Somebody call Dr. House!"

The surgeon who made the joke earned a slap from the nurse and glares from the rest of the surgeons, along with a wail of despair from Mindy. She sunk to her knees and began to sob. For the joke had made her see how hopeless it all was.

Mork coughed, and more blood came up. His arms and legs went into uncontrollable spasms, knocking tools off the table and forcing the surgeons back. His head banged on the table a few times, and his eyes snapped open wide and rolled back into his skull.

A wind began to blow through the room. Random objects flew from their places at dangerous speeds, causing them all to duck down for fear of being hit. Mindy crawled across the floor to the table, whimpering in fright. "Mork," she whispered. "Mork."

Mindy pulled herself up to see her husband's dying face. He was frightening like this, pumping even more blood from his body. Mindy's hair blew around her face in the tornado of wind ripping around the room. She gripped his twitching hand in hers.

Suddenly, his eyes were watching hers. The wind didn't die, but Mork stopped twitching, not noticing that his chest was cut open, or that there was blood spilling from his mouth with every breath. He looked deep into Mindy's teary eyes, his hand tightening its grip on hers as if it were his only lifeline.

"Your eyes are leaking," he whispered.

The wind suddenly stopped. The things that were soaring through the air dropped to the ground. Mork's eyes glazed over.

"Oh no," Mindy gasped. "No, no, not Mork."

***

"I want to thank you all for coming today," began Fred as he stared out upon the many faces seated in front of him, "and for paying your respects to our beloved Mork."

Jeanie placed her hand in Mindy's, and dotted her friend's eyes with a handkerchief. Mindy merely stared at the ground, her tears falling silently. Mearth sat next to her quietly, too young to truly understand what was going on. Grandma sat on his other side, dreading the fact that she would need to explain to him that his father was gone.

Remo choked back his tears with comfort from Mr. Bickley. Glenda Faye and Nelson Flavor cried on each other's shoulders. Exidor patiently waited his turn to speak.

Fred was afraid to turn around and glance at the open casket behind him, scared of looking at Mork's face without hearing a "How ya doin', Pops?"

"Would anyone like to say a few words?" he asked the audience.

Jeanie met Remo's eyes, and the two stood. "We have something we'd like to say," said Jeanie. "Mork was a wonderful person, and although we didn't get to see him very often, he always brightened our day."

"We're going to miss him," Remo added.

They sat down again to gentle applause. Mr. Bickley took their place. "I wrote a poem about Mork," he said. "I was planning to put it in a greeting card for Christmas, but…," he trailed off. "Well, here goes.

"Mork, he's one swell guy

Never one to make you cry

Always there to make you laugh

Took a picture of me in the bath." Mr. Bickley broke down in tears, as did several others, and took his seat again.

Exidor jumped out of his seat. "I have something I'd like to say," he yelled. He looked around, daring someone to defy him. When no one did, he continued. "Me and all my friends," he began, gesturing to the empty space behind him. Everyone turned to see who he was talking about, and looked confused when they saw nothing. Exidor continued, "have known Mork for a very long time. We were there for him every time he needed someone, and all the times he didn't. Mork was my best friend, and we will let you know when we get through to the spirit world to communicate with him."

He gathered up his robes and sat down again to a smattering of puzzled applause.

A voice very few of them had heard before spoke, deep and booming like a clap of thunder. "I have a few things I would like to say in memory of Mork."

Orson stood from where he sat at the back and walked to the front with his head held high. He stood next to Fred, causing the man to look extremely dwarfed and cringe away in fear. A boy who looked no older than ten stood beside him with a sense of superiority.

"Many of you do not know who I am," Orson stated, "or, for that matter, what I am. My name is Orson. I am the leader of the planet Ork, where Mork was born."

Whispers spread through the group like wildfire. The secret was out. Everyone who could think now knew that Mork wasn't human.

"I sent him to Earth for the highly important task of observing your primitive planet. He was to send reports back to me every week, to help us understand what kind of creatures you Earthlings were. He did his job well, and I'm sorry to lose him. My day was never complete without hearing a fat joke from him. The best doctor's on Ork have already examined him, and there is nothing we can do. Mindy," he said.

Mindy looked up, her face expressionless.

"I'm very sorry for you. Despite him being what he was, you still cared for and accepted him. We would clone him, but there is no way to clone something dead into something living." He stepped back, and the child stepped forward.

"I am (he stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry), the wisest elder on Ork. Mork was the closest thing I ever had to a friend, and I am sad to see him go. However, I am also very glad, because if it weren't for Mork, I would have never experienced emotions. I thank you, Mork, for bringing such wonderful things into my life." The elder then bowed his head and kicked his feet back three times; the highest gesture of respect an Orkan can perform.

Their bodies glowed, and suddenly there was only Fred in front of them.

The rest of them took turns to say things, no matter how short, and a few even mentioned that now they knew Mork was an alien, all his strange habits made sense. Some laughed at this, some cried even harder. The only ones who said nothing were Mearth, who didn't understand, and Mindy, who was catatonic.

They filed by the casket, Mindy last. Grandma had taken Mearth away from the body, not wanting him to see. When Mindy passed by the casket, she paused, studying his face, memorizing each line. She bent down, taking his cold hand in hers, and pressed her lips to his dead ones. "Mork," she whispered.

As she walked away, it began to rain.


	2. Chapter 2: The Seven Year Aftermath

**2 The Seven Year Aftermath **

A kind man in a white coat led the deranged but silent woman up the steps. "Right this way, miss. You'll be just fine."

Dr. James looked at his colleague, confused. "Ted, what are you doing?"

Dr. Jones kept his hand around the woman's wrist and gently led her up the rest of the stairs of the asylum. The woman didn't seem to see anything, and she said nothing. "I found her wandering around the street," said Dr. Jones. "I didn't have the heart to leave her out there on her own. Just look at her!"

Dr. James shrugged. "Do you know her name?"

Dr. Jones shook his head. "No. She won't talk."

"Let's take her into my office. Maybe we can find some ID." Dr. James grabbed a nurse who was walking past. "Hey, sweetheart, wanna help us out?"

The nurse looked dazed by Dr. James's dazzling smile. "Yeah, sure."

The four of them went into the office, and the nurse searched the woman in the bathroom. When they came out, the nurse dumped all she had found on the table. "Her name is Mindy Mconnell. She lives on 623 Sage Street, in apartment 2B, drives a four wheel-drive jeep, age thirty-five, and was or is married judging by the ring on her finger. She has a scar on the side of her head, possibly from a bullet. She's horribly thin, and she said one thing."

"Really?" exclaimed the doctors. "What?"

"'Mork'," said the nurse. "Whatever that means. She said it when I helped her put her jacket back on." The nurse looked slightly disappointed that this was all Dr. James had wanted her for. "I'll go now."

Interested in this new challenge, Dr. James picked up the driver's liscence the nurse had found on Mindy Mconnell, noting that it had expired years ago. "God, she was a knockout, wasn't she?" he said to his friend, showing him the picture.

Dr. Jones ignored the license and put on a confused expression. "Mork? What's a mork?"

"Mork?" Mindy said, looking around wildly.

"Well, she responds to the word," said Dr. James. "And wearing her jacket."

"Perhaps we should look and see if she has any family," suggested Jones. "They can help us."

James frowned. "I'm curious if she'll respond to anything else," he wondered. "We'll walk her around a bit, and then we'll find her family."

Jones shrugged and took Mindy by the wrist. "Right this way, Ms. Mconnell. Let's introduce you to everyone."

Mindy followed him without complaint, paying no attention to her surroundings. Her hand either lay limp at her side or ran a tentative finger around the area the nurse had said a scar was.

"Dr. James!" called a man, stumbling towards them. "Dr. James, look! Look what I drew!" The patient shoved a paper in James's face and waited expectantly.

"Marvelous!" James congratulated. "Sam, you've done a wonderful little rainbow."

Mindy suddenly snatched it out of his hands. Her eyes were hungry as she stared at the childish picture. Jones could swear he saw the crayon colors of the rainbow reflected in her eyes. "Mork," she said.

"Hey!" whined Sam. "That's my picture! Give it back!"

"Sam," Jones said, his eyes not leaving Mindy, "how about you go and make another picture? Mindy here just likes this one so much, I think it would be nice if you let her keep it."

Sam looked ready to protest, but his face broke into a smile. "Okay! I'll make a picture so pretty that everyone will like it!" He skipped away.

"Rainbows, jacket, and a mork," Jones muttered. This girl was either incredibly screwed up in the head, or she was trying to piece something together. And she needed their help.

James scratched the top of his head. "What a mystery this one is, eh?"

***

The three of them stood in the line to get lunch. Today, it was salad, ham sandwiches, and hard boiled eggs.

"Think she'll eat?" asked Jones.

"No," replied James. "But I will." The lady behind the counter handed him his tray, and the other two to Jones. They didn't trust Mindy to carry her own.

The three of them sat down at an empty table and placed Mindy's tray in front of her.

"Ah, I love eggs," James said. He picked his up and prepared to crack the shell when Mindy moved.

At the word "eggs", Mindy had glanced down at her tray. Upon seeing the egg, she scooped it up and held it close.

James stared at her, puzzled, his egg still in his hand. Mindy saw his egg and snatched it, looked over and Jones's tray and took his egg, too. "Mork," she said, staring down at the eggs lovingly.

James and Jones exchanged glances, eyebrows raised. "Eggs?" they said together. They retreated into thought, attempting to piece together this puzzle, when a huge clap of thunder broke their concentration.

Mindy laid the eggs down gently and looked out the window. "Orson," she said.

"Hey, we got another word out of her!" Jones exclaimed, feeling proud.

One of the nurses walked up to James and handed him a paper. "Here's a list of family members for Mindy Mconnell," she said, batting her eyes in hope of getting a compliment.

"Oh yes, thank you," James said, waving her away. The nurse put on a pouty, dejected look and shuffled away.

Jones watched Mindy stare outside. The rain beat down on the windows, making it impossible to see outside, save for the few flashes of lightning. Her mind seemed to be processing, connecting one thing with another.

Abruptly, she gathered up the eggs and sprinted out of the cafeteria, her skinny legs carrying her away at a crazed speed. Jones had never seen someone so sickly run so fast.

He and James raced after her, down the halls of the asylum and out into the downpour. James dialed one of the numbers on the list the nurse had given him. "Hello, Mr. Mconnell? Do you know someone named Mindy?"

Mindy flew through the storm, her feet splashing in the puddles of filthy water. Jones had to push himself to keep up with her, and he could hardly see through the rain. James went slower so he wouldn't drop his cell phone.

Jones watched the girl run with her arms clutched to her chest so she wouldn't drop any of her precious eggs. She charged across the street, completely oblivious to the speeding traffic, and into the cemetery.

The cemetery had always frightened Jones. It was perched on the edge of a cliff, with ancient headstones and a horror movie look to it. Mindy Mconnell rushed down the worn path, passing all the headstones and seeing none of them.

"Her father's coming!" Jones heard James shout.

Mindy continued her wild run, until, suddenly, she stopped.

Jones caught up with her now, panting and bent over to catch his breath. He saw that Mindy was staring at a grave, almost fearfully. Her knees gave out, and she fell on them in the wet grass. Her skeletal hand traced the name on the headstone, and Jones read with a start:

MORK MCONNELL  
BELOVED HUSBAND, FATHER, AND FRIEND  
DIED: APRIL 19, 1981

There was no date of birth.

Mindy's hand finished outlining the words, and then outlined them again. "Mork," she gasped, shuddering. "Mork."

James appeared beside Jones, with two other men following him. One was bald, and the other looked like a man in his late thirties. "So Mork was a person," James muttered.

"Mindy," said the bald one, approaching the girl. "Please, sweetheart, we know you miss him! We all do! But you need to come back to _us _now. Mearth and I, we need you."

The other man came and knelt beside her. "Mom?" he said tentatively. "It's me, Mearth. Dad's gone, Mom. But we're still here. Please come home."

Mindy whipped her head around, her emotionless face now one of rage. "He would do anything to be with me," she hissed. "Why shouldn't I do the same?" Her hand flew from the headstone to her scalp, feeling for the scar.

"No," said the bald one whom Jones took to be her father. "Not this again! Mindy, don't! Mork wouldn't want you to kill yourself. He'd want you to go on living, if only for Mearth."

"I remember everything now," she said quietly. "He… had rainbow suspenders-," she pulled Sam's picture out of her pocket, "and we went to Ork in an egg-," she held out the eggs, "and every morning, he would help me into my jacket, and kiss me goodbye."

Her father stepped closer, reaching out for her. "Mindy, Mindy, you should never have shot yourself like that! Mork didn't want to be forgotten, he wanted to be remembered and-."

"_I wasn't trying to forget him!_" she screamed, leaping to her feet and trembling with fury. "I wanted to see him again! I just didn't try hard enough!"

Jones gaped. Mindy had tried to commit suicide to see her husband again, and wound up losing all the memories of him, except his name. It was awful and petrifying, and it made his heart lurch. This woman was so devastated, and she had literally gone crazy without her love.

That, or he was the other half of her crazy, balancing her out. Jones had never, in all his years in the asylum, heard someone talk about going somewhere in an egg, let alone a place called Ork.

"Mindy," her father continued, "it wasn't meant to be! Humans should never marry outside their own species."

"Species?" James interjected. "You married a… an animal?" He paused to process the thought. "A chicken, right?"

"NO!" she yelled. "Mork was from another planet, an Orkan! And he loved me. And I loved him." Her eyes darted around the cemetery. "And now, I'm going to see him again." She began to back up, slowly.

Jones realized what she was doing. "No, stop!"

Mindy smiled the demented smile of someone so torn up inside that nothing inside could stitch them back up. Her feet kept taking her back, and back.

"Mommy, no!" cried Mearth.

Her father attempted to run after her. "Mindy, don't do this!" he commanded. As he neared her, her pace quickened. Painfully, he forced himself to stop chasing her. Tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"I know you didn't like him much," Mindy whispered, yet it sounded so very loud. "But I'll let him know you said sorry, Daddy." She turned to her son. "I love you, Mearth."

Mearth began to wail, a horrible sound that was just as pitiful coming from a grown man as it would have been a child. "Don't go, Mommy! I'll miss you!"

Mindy turned away from him, unable to face her child. "Goodbye, everyone. Nanu nanu."

She turned with only feet from the edge cliff, looked her death straight in the eye, and took a running leap into oblivion. Mindy Mconnell didn't scream. She blissfully embraced her end.

The last anyone ever saw of her was swallowed by the fog below the cliff. As she vanished, there was a mighty clap of thunder, and on the moor above, the daughter-less father and mother-less son hung on each other's shoulders and yelled their misery to the world.

**~Wow. Wasn't that epic? I feel like I just unleashed a bunch of emotional stress in writing this. And it didn't even take me very long! I typed nine pages of this in just a few hours. *bows* Thank you for taking your time to read this. This is for that sole anonymous review I got. And I'll be writing another Mork and Mindy tear-jerker soon. **

**Proud as allowed! Sammy~ **


End file.
